run and hide ( DISCONTINUED )
by flustered dreams
Summary: "IF YOU CAN'T HIDE, RUN" sophie learns to accept who she is. until something terrifying occurs with her.
1. Foxfire

"Ugh, this day has been terrible," Sophie complained to Dex as they both sat down at a lunch table.

Dex smirked. "How terrible?"

"You think this _funny?_ Ok, well, so, first my stupid noodle legs caused me to fall down the stairs this morning, then I was so tired I fell asleep at the breakfast table and flopped my face into my food. Then, I came to school only to find I had left my homework at Havenfield. When I leapt back, Iggy had already eaten it. Then, I stormed outside all angry and Hamsterzilla saw me and chased me around. _Then,_ I fell into a pile of Verdi waste and had to change my clothes."

Dex was holding in laughter. "All that?"

Sophie laughed, with no humor in it. "Oh, no. There's more! Lot's more."

Dex held up his hands. "I don't think I have time. I'll be ancient by the time you finish."

Sophie reached over the table and flicked him playfully in the arm. Then, Biana, Keefe and Fitz all plopped down their trays.

Keefe clutched his chest, dramatically. "Whoa! Foster ain't having a good day, now, is she?!"

Sophie held up her fork, threateningly. _"Watch it_. I. Am. _Not_ in a good mood."

Fitz laughed. "We're in a cheerful mood, today, aren't we?"

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Keefe added to Sophie.

Sophie rolled her eyes and begun to poke at her food, pointlessly. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well, on a better side of things, anyone wanna come over for a (I... forgot what they call the bonfire thing. Oh well. It is officially simply 'bonfire' until someone can tell me what it's called) bonfire?"

Sure," Dex said.

"I'm in!" Keefe exclaimed.

Everyone turned to Sophie.

She sighed. "Why not?"

* * *

 **This was more of a build-up chapter.**

 **Ik, it's boring.**


	2. Dress Up

**Fasker: :/ I'm sorry, I'm confused! I do not understand what you meant :( My apologies. I have not written another story, like this.**

* * *

They all arrived at Everglen the same time.

Sophie, Biana, Fitz, Dex and Keefe had all made the decision they would have a sleepover, so they threw their overnight bags into the living room, on the couch.

After that, they started off the night by playing a couple rounds of Base Quest and then truth or dare, which was... chaotic.

Sophie fell over during Base Quest.

 _Several_ times.

"You can never stay clear of trouble, can you?" Fitz teased as Sophie brushed the dirt off the front of herself.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Sophie noted with bitter sarcasm as a couple laughed.

Biana outstretched a hand and helped Sophie up. Sophie observed her fingernails were painted with glitter. "C'mon! Let's get inside and to my room."

Sophie frowned. "What for?"

Biana rubbed her hands together, like she was plotting something evil. "I wanna dress you up all pretty!"

Sophie groaned as Biana led her away.

Biana had put Sophie's hair up into a bun on the back of her head, but left two strands of her blonde hair dangling free near her two ears. She had put her in some black heels with some straps around her ankles, and a black dress. The dress did not have shoulders, however. **(See picture on Wattpad)**

Biana brushed some eyeshadow on Sophie's eyelids, alongside some mascara and also gave her some pink lip-gloss.

"There! All done! Let's get downstairs, though. I be the boys are waiting."

Sophie made it halfway down the steps and was already trying to wipe off the pink on her full lips.

"Hey!" Biana scolded. "Leave that on!"

"How am I supposed to play games like Base Quest in this?" Sophie asked, grabbing her skirt and poofing it out.

Biana smiled. " Well, no more games for you, tonight! Beauty hurts. Deal with it."

"I should have guessed you were going to say that," Sophie mumbled.

Sophie's cheeks ignited when she noticed all three boys, her friends, staring at her.

Sophie cleared her throat and looked at a smirking Biana, wiggling her eyebrows. "When does that bonfire start?" she asked, hating her voice for coming out like a nervous croak. She avoided the boys' gazes as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Biana brought it out from behind her ear. "No messing with my styling!"

Sophie rolled her eyes. _"Fine."_

* * *

 **We're getting to where this story starts to pick up...**

 **Right now, it's slow.**

 ** _Reall_** **y slow (as you can probably tell).**

 **But, please bare with me! Next chapter is the aurenflare, where stuff starts happening...**


	3. Blinding

"YOU CAN HANDLE IT, RIGHT?" ALDEN ASKED.

Sophie nodded. "I know I've been wary of fire ever since..." Sophie looked at Dex, then down at her feet and swallowed. "But, that was a long time ago. A couple years. One and a half? Two?"

Alden looked to Della and sighed. "If you say so. If you get uncomfortable, we can put it out."

Sophie shook her head. "No. I could just go inside if it does and let you guys have fun. I don't want to spoil that."

Keefe nudged her arm. "It wouldn't be fun without you, Foster. We're all a team. We stixk together."

Sophie's mouth twitched into a smile. "A team... Yeah." She turned to Alden as she looped her arm through Biana's for support. "Light it."

* * *

It was blazing, the bonfire.

So many colors and different ways that the sparks and flames moved.

So... fascinating.

Sophie didn't understand how such a thing that had harmed her, once, could amaze her, now. But all the fear and pain fizzled away, like cotton candy dissolving easily.

She rubbed her arms, trying to rememeber the pain as she stared at the light.

 _The glowing, brilliant light..._

But she couldn't.

Well, she could, but her mind wouldn't allow her to recall the memory. It was like she was on some happy pill or drug or sedative,- she couldn't figure out which- that eased the throbbing memories, begging to be released. Threatening to ruin her joy.

But it didn't. They stayed locked deep in her past, for this was _now_. Not _then_.

Sophie did not realize, but she was mesmerized, edging towards it.

The others exchanged glances, but did not stop her. They thought she was admiring it, but did not understand the truth about what was happening.

"Foster...?" Keefe asked.

"It's... calling me..." she whispered.

"Stop!"

Hands held her back and Sophie struggled against them. "Stop it! Let me go! It's not bad!" she screamed as she thrashed against the hold on her arms.

It was like she had gone blind. She could not see the world around her, nor the people, not even the fire. It was pitch black, but she could feel the draw of the bonfire.

No sight, just the pull of the flames, the sparks. Whatever it was.

The sensation of it so blinding, paralyzing, overwhelming. Swarming her thoughts, her actions.

She _needed_ to touch it.

She had gone blind, she only just realized. Was it permenant?

The sound started to fade. The smell, too.

Her consciousness followed.

* * *

 **Someone is up to something...**


	4. What's Happening?

**Still confused...**

 **That first chapter of this is from my other story...?**

 **Ummm...**

 **You know what, I'm clueless and stupid. I'll probably figure it out later. It'll click in my head.**

 ***sigh***

* * *

Sophie awoke in the guest bedroom at Everglen.

She sucked in a grateful breath, when she could see again. She gulped as much air into her lungs as possible, afraid she might run out. Her heart was beating in her ears, the room so quiet.

"Wha...?"

She moaned and rubbed her head, wincing and the pounding, throbbing headache behind her eyes.

The fire...

Sophie looked around frantically for it.

She _needed_ it.

But it was nowhere to be seen. she could also not feel the pull of it, deep within her. There was no longer aa sweet, beckoning call.

The door opened and all her friends poured into the room.

Biana's face was red and glistening, for it was wet. She had been crying. "Sophie!" She hugged her, but Sophie gave no indication.

She just stared blankly forward, as if she _was_ blind. Or, were still blind.

Had it all been a dream?

That beautiful fire, where had it gone?

Was it truly a dream? Had she imagined it?

...No. It had been there.

It was real and she needed it.

She was halfway between hugs when she pushed them, all aside. "Where is it?!" she confronted. "I'm not in the mood for this! Where. is. It?!" She screeched.

Her friends looked at her incredulously. "Sophie, something's... wrong. You're not the same-"

Angry tears spilled out of Sophie's eyes. "You calling me a freak?" she whispered.

"No, now, calm down-"

"Calm down?" She breathed. _"You_ need to calm down! You took that flame away from me! Don't you realize how important that was?!"

They still simply stared, shocked. No words.

Sophie let out a shaky breath as a fog was taken from her mind, like a veil and her mind cleared. Her legs turned to Jell-O and she collapsed on her knees.

"S-scared..." she whispered as someone caught ahold of her. "and c-cold..."

"She's delusional, isn't she?" Dex whispered. Biana was shivering with fear. Keefe's eyes were wide.

Sophie felt a shaking finger run across her cheek. A thumb, with a cold ring on it. Sophie felt engravings etched on it.

She knew Fitz was holding her.

She gulped in air as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "What's happening to me?" she breathed. She looked around at everyone. "I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to. It was..." she winced and rubbed her forehead. "A haze, or something. Like a... I don't know. It wasn't _me_ doing that. At least, I don't _think_ it was. I just..."

Keefe swallowed and nodded. "It's... ok, Foster."

What was happening?


	5. Dormant Lay The Beast Inside

That pull from the fire, it lingered with Sophie.

For the next week, Elwin watched over Sophie carefully. He checked up on her every morning, halfway through the day and in the evening. At school or not.

He had her take medicines daily. Swallow pills and drink elixirs.

But they didn't help. It only numbed Sophie, didn't help her get away from that bubbling, tingling feeling inside her. That drawing of the fire.

It had ceased, but she knew it was still there. Just trapped. No, dormant, like an unresponsive volcano, awaiting eruption.

Sophie tried to act the same, but something was awake inside her. And something or someone had provoked the beast inside.

It was silent around the five friends, especially at lunch.

One day, they were all sitting there. No one had anything to say, no news to spread.

Most were eating, but some, like Biana played with their food.

Sophie took in a deep breath, very shaky, drawing her friend's attention to her.

"Sophie?" Dex asked.

"Take it away," Sophie whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Maybe you should take one of your pills, Foster," Keefe suggested, quietly, motioning to the new necklace around her neck with a bottle of pills on it. There was another with an elixir.

Sophie clutched them and ripped them off her neck, the cords snapping. "I'm not mentally ill, Keefe."

He held up his hands. "Sorry...?"

She flung the two necklaces out into the middle of a walkway between two lunchtables, drawing some eyes.

Fitz put his hand over Sophie's on the table. "Soph..."

She looked at him. "Fitz, I want you to probe my mind."

The table fell silent.

"Soph, you know that doesn't work, what with you..."

"You're my Cognate, you have to help me," she whimpered, more tears falling.

Everyone exchanged glances. Sophie swallowed hard, trying to force the lump that had formed in her throat, down. She turned to look at everyone. "Guys, something happened at that fire."

"W-we know..." Biana said, awkwardly.

Sophie shook her head. "No, you all don't get it. Something..." Sophie looked down and tapped her chest. "Inside..."

"Sophie, we know you-"

"No, listen to me," she begged. "I'm not crazy. Something happened." Sophie stood and pointed to the necklaces she had thrown. "You see those? Hmm? Those _aren't helping me._ They numb me, guys. Not _heal."_

Fitz placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sit down, please."

She knew people were staring, but she didn't care. She looked around at her friends. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, it's not that, we just-" Biana started, but Sophie had already gotten from her seat and stormed off.


	6. Freak Or No Freak

SOPHIE WENT HOME, NOT KNOWING WHAT ELSE TO DO.

She sat up in her room and wept softly to herslef into her pillow. She buried her face in Ella and let the bitter tears she'd been holding in run free.

Was she really a freak? Random thought, but... was she?

Things had changed so much, and for what?

Why?

What had she done to deserve this? What had she gained inside? Or, had she lost something?

Sophie gasped as a new sensation tingled through her.

Her face still buried in Ella, she took in quick breaths, scared.

The fire.

It was back, but...

New. Fresh.

It was pulsing and spiraling through her core, like she's swallowed a firework. Sophie didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It felt magnificent yet terrifying.

When she opened her eyes and leaned her head out rom Ella, she screamed.


	7. Fears Confirmed

SHE COULDN'T DECIDE WHETHER TO PAT IT OUT OR TOUCH IT.

It was there. _Right there._

She wanted it, yet she _hated_ it.

It was so... so...

Well, there were no words.

Do you know that feeling when something so amazing or terrifying happens that you're left mind-blown? then, you want to tell it to others? You finally get the chance to and... They don't seem as emotional as you where. They're just like, "yeah, ok, sure...".

They'll never fully understand it because they didn't experience it. And you'll never have the words to describe it.

That was what Sophie's experience was like, this particular one.

Sophie cautiously reached reached out to the thing, the dazzling thing, and sucked in a breath when she could touch it without harm.

Her mind raced and her body thrummed with the new concept as she clenched her fist around it and snuffed it out.

She didn't know what to do, she was shaking with fear.

She had to figure this out...

She held her palm out and focused hard on what she needed to know.

She closed her eyes and...

Took a few seconds to shiver as a tingle ran through her core and up her arm, through it, then to her palm and it disappeared.

She opened her eyes cautiously and held back the urge to scream, again. Instead, she focused on breathing as her heart raced and the hot tears streaming out of her eyes as her fears were confirmed.

 _I-I manifested as a Pyrokinetic..._

 **AWWWWWWWWWW, SNAP!**


	8. -FIXED!-

HAHAHAHAHA.

I FOUND OUT THE THING ABOUT CHAPTER ONE AND FIXED IT.

YAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.


End file.
